christmas_specialsfandomcom-20200215-history
Toronto Santa Claus Parade
The Toronto Santa Claus Parade is a Santa Claus parade held annually in mid-November in , , . More than a half million people attend the parade every year. | accessdate=2014-05-13}} The televised parade starts after noon and lasts about three hours. History The Toronto Santa Claus Parade was first held on December 2, 1905 with just a single float, and was operated and funded by the 's chain of department stores. It now has over 25 floats, 24 bands, and 1,700 participants. The parade route is almost 5.6 kilometres (3.5 mi) long. It is one of the biggest productions in and the oldest annual parade in the world. From 1925 to the 1970s, the floats from the parade were reused in Montreal. This arrangement was cancelled due to the . Near demise and revival Eaton's association with the parade ended in 1982 and almost led to the parade's demise. | date=16 November 2012| accessdate=2013-05-13}} Businessmen led by and 20 corporate sponsors stepped in to save the parade. Cohon remains co-chair of the parade organization. Today the parade is funded by various corporate sponsors (including , , , , and 's) which are featured in floats. Changes In 1983, the Celebrity Clowns began and remains a tradition of the parade today. In 2011, the parade route moved its southbound leg from , via Dundas Street West, to Avenue Road, Queen's Park Crescent and University Avenue. Thus ending the tradition of passing the , once home to the parade's former sponsor. Eaton Centre, one of many parade sponsors, continues to host the pancake breakfast. Broadcasting From 1952 to 1983, -TV broadcast the parade. The parade aired on radio from the 1930s through the 1950s and then on . The 2010 parade also aired on which at the time operated a TV simulcast with CP24, current broadcaster . carried the parade in Canada made the feed available in several other countries, including , and , primarily by broadcasters owned by or affiliated with Global's parent company between 1984 and 2009. The United States network CBS broadcast the parade as part of its All American Thanksgiving Day Parade coverage during American Thanksgiving, rotating its coverage between the Toronto Santa Claus Parade, Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade, Hudson's Thanksgiving Parade, Gimbel's Thanksgiving Parade and later, the Disneyland Stars Parade. On April 6, 2010, CTV and parade organizers announced an agreement under which CTV stations nation-wide, along with CTV-owned Toronto-based 24-hour news channel , would air live coverage of the parade through 2012. Closure and access Streets around the downtown core are closed from from approximately 8:00 a.m. through afternoon of parade day. While some parking is available, organizers encourage viewers to take public transit. (via Union Station) and 's subway stations provide access to the parade route. Gallery Cullen Gardens.jpg 2011 Toronto Santa Claus Parade float pre-parade d.jpg 2011 Toronto Santa Claus Parade float pre-parade c.jpg 2011 Toronto Santa Claus Parade float pre-parade b.jpg 2011 Toronto Santa Claus Parade float pre-parade a.jpg 2011 Toronto Santa Claus Parade float c.jpg 2011 Toronto Santa Claus Parade float b.jpg 2011 Toronto Santa Claus Parade float a.jpg Unknownparadefloat.jpg References External links *1953 'Eaton's Santa Claus Parade' *The Santa Claus Parade Turns 100 *Toronto Santa Claus Parade official website Multimedia *History of the Toronto parade *Global TV 2009 Santa Claus Parade site *CBC Archives CBC Radio report from 1957 on the parade Category:Specials Category:Originally aired on CBC Category:Annual events Category:Canadian Christmas Specials